


Drabbles and Prompts and Other Dumb Things

by beanieandheadphones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Ass Play, Begging, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieandheadphones/pseuds/beanieandheadphones
Summary: Just little things I write when the spark hits me.





	1. McHanzo - Goal NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to use this as smut practice mainly. Who knows I may end up with fluff in here, but I'll label all as NSFW or SFW accordingly. Will start with McHanzo, I'm sure I'll eventually write for some of my other ships. Enjoy!

"Yeah, darlin', keep going."

 

Hanzo chokes and sputters on his own spit as Jesse lets him pull off his dick and gasp for air. His cock is rock hard and burning between his thighs, the cool air offering no relief. He's a mess on all fours. His beard is full of spit and precum, half of his hair is dangling out of his ribbon, the other bit is fisted in Jesse's metal hand.

 

Jesse still looks like a king. Just his cock and balls are peeking out over his waistband, plump and looking so deliciously hairy. His shirt is a little wrinkled, eyes glassy from the pleasure, but that damn hat still sits proudly on top of his head. The goal is to get him to toss his head back knock it off, and Hanzo has every intention of meeting his goal.

 

Hanzo steels himself and shoves his nose in between Jesse's shaft and balls, giving little kitten licks to any skin he can get at, knowing just how much it drives his partner wild. Jesse groans and starts to tip his head a bit, but it quickly comes back down to stare at the man servicing him.

 

"Fuck yeah... damn darlin' you know how to treat a man."

 

Hanzo drags his tongue up the underside of Jesse's thick shaft, and looks into his eyes as he sinks all the way to the hilt and lets his throat contract around the cock slipping down it. Jesse swears in colorful English and Spanish as Hanzo closes his eyes with the first warm spurts of cum on his throat, and he hears the undeniable _thud_ of a cowboy hat hitting the floor behind the couch.


	2. McHanzo - Salad Tossing NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Hanzo's ass is actually amazing. The man can climb sheer walls, his glutes have to be ridiculous. I bet he can squat a million pounds. Jesse is an ass man through and through.

It was just so perfect.

Hanzo's ass is a perfect pale porcelain, in stark contrast to the gentle pigmentation to the rest of his skin. It's plump and round, with the perfect amount of jiggle that his usual clothes hide. Such a shame the world isn't exposed to such a set of cheeks.

Jesse smacks the perfect glutes lightly to watch them ripple and shift. Hanzo just chuckles into his arm supporting him on the wall.

"Well cowboy, are you going to give me a mustache ride or what? I have paperwork to do, or I could always go train . . . oh I could go lift with Zarya and Fareeha in the gym- oh!"

In one smooth motion, Jesse grips Hanzo's ass and pulls it apart, revealing the cute puckered hole between them, and drags his tongue over it. Hanzo brings his other arm up to support him and spreads his legs wider as Jesse shuffles on his knees closer to his prize, and makes sure to reach around and take care of Hanzo's growing erection. Jesse's can wait a little longer.


	3. McHanzo - Pillow Princess NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah there are gonna be some REALLY short things I happen to write in between classes/work/etc. I may come back and expand on them, I may not!

“God... so tight.” Jesse moans as he seats himself inside Hanzo. It’s the perfect angle with Hanzo’s hips propped up on a pillow, his back is arched just so that Jesse can see some of his muscles pulled taught in anticipation for what’s coming next. The other man doesn’t have to do a thing, just sit and enjoy Jesse’s rapt attention. 

 

“Such a princess, sittin’ there having me do all the work. The most you’ve done today is put that pillow under you.... just the way I like it. 


	4. McR76 - A/B/O DP NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha!gabe, alpha!jesse, omega!jack, and some DP with knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really turn out how I was hoping, had an idea but as I continued it I kind of lost the edge, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

"Please . . . I need both of you to knot me right now," Jack whimpered into Jesse's shoulder as he starts his slow press into Jack's already dripping hole.

 

Jack had come to his alphas right at the beginning of his heat with a special request for this one, and as soon as Gabe and Jesse were able to coax the request from the usually tip-lipped commander, their jaws almost broke through the floor of his office. Neither of them were small in any sense of the word, and their knots and cum with Jack's heat pheromones tended to be supersized anyways, but the idea of both of them at a time seemed like a logistical nightmare. Normally, they were perfectly fine with not sharing, it was fun to see the other take Jack apart, knowing that as soon as their knot goes limp it would be their turn for their favorite type of sloppy seconds, with the other's cum dribbling out with each thrust. But whatever the Strike Commander wants, he usually gets.

 

"Hush, darlin', we'll get you nice an' full as soon as we can without hurting you," Jesse murmurs against Jack's neck, holding the man tightly on top of him, almost afraid he's going to squirm away once Gabe starts stretching him out. "You're so wet and open though, I don' think it should take long at all. You seem extra riled up this round, wonderin' if it's cause you asked us for this, so you've had all that anticipation building up..." Jack just moans and nuzzles deeper into Jesse's neck, scenting him to avoid the teasing.

 

Jesse bottoms out and gives a few preliminary thrusts to finish getting Jack acquainted to the size of his cock, and then Gabe moves to line himself up.

 

"Hey beautiful, take some deep breaths and try to unclench for me," Gabe says as he tries to work a finger in past Jesse's dick. With a little teasing Jack relaxes his hole and Gabe slides two fingers in to try to stretch the tight ring of muscle  _just_ that bit more. . .

 

Jack starts growling and grunts out, "Get on with it already, I'm not gonna break.

 

"Fine, have it your way," Gabe replies as he pulls his fingers back out and wraps them around his cock, holding Jack's hip steady as he lines himself up along Jesse's dick. 

 

"Don't let him go, Jess, keep him grounded," Gabe commands.

 

"He ain't goin' anywhere," Jesse chuckles out with a smirk, but Gabe watches as Jesse's arms visibly tighten around Jack's torso.

 

Gabe starts his long push in with each centimeter going by agonizingly slow. Normally heat sex with Jack is fast and wild, with that wet heat coming and going in seconds, but the slow push is a special kind of torture when all you want to be is balls deep in the man you love. As Gabe's girth starts to thicken, Jack's little moans start to pick up speed and concern, and Jesse locks Jack down with one arm over the back of his neck and the other across the small of his back.

 

"Ah... ah, ah, hng, Gabe, Jesse, please!!"

 

"Hey, hey, don't panic, we've got you, just breathe."

 

"You're all good sugar, just give it a sec and you'll be good t' go."

 

A minute or so passes before Jack lets out a sigh and gives a meek "okay" to let Gabe know to continue. The slow thrust finally brings Gabe fully seated in Jack, with his and Jesse's knots bumping against the outside of Jack's hole.

 

"Alright, you ready? Jesse just do some smaller thrusts so we don't hurt anybody."

 

"Gotcha, boss. You ready, darlin?" Jack just nods his head and braces against Jesse. 

 

Gabe starts moving and the electricity immediately shoots up his cock into the small of his back. Feeling Jesse's cock bumping his, all while Jack's hole pulses around them is so wrong but also so right. He and Jesse quickly learn that little rabbit thrusts are driving Jack wild, but also keeping them from falling over the precipice too early. Their balls keep dragging over each other, and Jack is building up to the point of almost screaming with pleasure, and it's all so much at once. 

 

"Please please please don't stop, I'm gonna cum- HNNNGGGG," Jack yells as he spills all over Jesse's stomach and drops his head back into the crook of Jesse's neck.

 

"C'mon Gabe, knot with me, fuck yeah babe your cock feels so good against mine, like it's on fire, ah..ah...AHH," Jesse shouts as his knot begins to swell. It's all too much, and with three more little thrusts, Gabe lets himself be taken by his orgasm. His knot barely fits next to Jesse's with Jack squirming with over-sensitivity as he falls against his lovers under him. Their chests heave as they all come down, bound together for the next few minutes until the knots subside. Gabe feels someone's cum cooling on his thighs.

 

The reverie is broken when somewhere under the super soldiers' bodies Gabe hears a muffled "I love y'all and whatnot but I CAN'T BREATHE UNDER YOUR MUSCLES." Gabe and Jack both chuckle and lift themselves a little to allow Jesse some air.

 

Finally, Gabe and Jesse slip out of Jack's red, abused hole, and after admiring their handiwork, coax Jack into the shower so they can all clean up and get some food before the next wave hits.

 

"Wanna spit-roast him next? I always like that," Jesse suggests. 


	5. McHanzo - Cock Warmer NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse asks Hanzo for a favor with repayment

McCree was just... breathing. Just gentle in and out through his nose. Hanzo couldn't help but feel calm with the warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

Jesse was always chewing on something: gum, a toothpick, one of his cigars. Hanzo never thought much of it, until one day he caught Jesse trying to catch a glance at him in the shower. He decided to confront the cowboy about it, and Jesse certainly explained himself and his now obvious fixation.

 

And now Hanzo is sprawled out on a comfortable chair with a very attractive cowboy nestled between his legs, gently suckling on his dick. It's driving him a little insane since all he wants to do is make Jesse choke on his cock, but the man asked for this so kindly, so specifically, that he figured he should let the man have his time enjoying just being a cock warmer. He's probably been like this for ten minutes now, but just running his hands through Jesse's hair and letting the man run his tongue over his dick, he can't really be bothered to make any changes to the situation. 

 

Another few minutes pass by, and Jesse's eyes flutter open while he slides off of Hanzo's cock.

 

"Thank ya kindly, darlin', that is just what the doctor ordered. Now let's go ahead and make you feel real nice..." Jesse said as he sunk back down on Hanzo's cock, and bobbed his head the way only a man with one goal could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please feed me ideas, I need fresh headcanons.


	6. McHanzo - Bound and Gagged NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scion!Hanzo and Blackwatch!Jesse and a ficlet that is soooo far behind the hype train but I'm here to post it anyways. I tried to make it clear that this was all consensual! Hard to do with no actual plot XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the weird ending, I got distracted and just wanted to finish it. Might fix it later.

This one he caught is special. He's thick, strong, and his mutton chops are oddly charming. Maybe he'll take them for a ride a little later, but for now, oh now Hanzo enjoys the view in front of his chair while sipping some sake. 

The "undercover" agent, made clear by his lack of waiter skills, gun outline around the waistband of his pants, and obvious walking by his table just to check him out, is tied up at his feet. Wrists bound to ankles, a gag in his mouth, and sweat rolling down all of that gorgeous dark skin of his. A vibrator is humming along deep in the agent's ass, while a cock ring vibrates around a thick cock in the front. The agent's dick hasn't stopped drooling since Hanzo requested him to remove his pants, and judging by the feeling in Hanzo's pants, his hasn't stopped either. The agent moans and squirms at his feet, looking for something to rub his cock against. 

Hanzo uses his foot to lift the man's chin, "Now now now, that's not what we agreed on. You'll come from your ass first."

The man rubs his face against Hanzo's pristine shoes, and gets a touch of drool from the gag on them. He actually doesn't mind for once. Maybe he'll leave it there for a bit to remind him of the tryst in the hotel. 

"Hnnnggg, hleaaee..." the man moans, begging. He starts to shake and Hanzo watches as his cock starts drooling cum onto the floor.

"Oh that is a good boy. I think it's time for my turn though." Hanzo stands and puts his cup to the side, then moves behind the man while undoing his belt. The man stills in anticipation, energy radiating off of him. Hanzo reaches down and turns off the vibrator, then pulls it slowly out of the man's hole. He lets it just catch the rim, and with one last tug it pops free to reveal the prettiest gape Hanzo has ever seen.

"Beautiful. Are you ready for your reward?" The man moans and spreads his legs as wide as they can go. Hanzo can see the muscles in his back straining to maintain the position. He lines up with the man's ass and smacks his cock against the slick cheeks, teasing. Finally, he can wait no longer and slides all the way to the hilt in one thrust. Hanzo can't help but throw his head back and moan, the tight heat ushering all the stress out of his body. The man under him also moans, and tries to rock back and forth on his cock.

"Patience, I shall give you what you want," Hanzo almost whispers as he runs a hand along the man's spine, causing him to shudder. 

Hanzo starts in on a punishing pace, making the man's ass jiggle with every smack of hips to ass. He hikes his shirt up higher to get the best sound on every thrust. He won't last long with the man's ass rippling around him, but he wants one more orgasm out of his partner. He can hear the grunts the man is letting out get quicker and quicker, until he finally sinks deeper onto the floor, body relaxed, and lets out one last moan. Hanzo lets himself go and fills the man's ass with cum, watching it as it starts to spill out with the last few thrusts. Hanzo seats himself in one last time, and releases his partner's gag.

"Gotdamn darlin', you win the bet, what else you want from me?"


	7. McHanzo - Begging NSFW kinktober day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a kinktober prompt and .... whatever this is happened in the course of about 20 minutes. I hope you enjoy!

"Now now... I don't think I've heard the right words yet, honeybee," Jesse says while wiggling the plug in Hanzo's ass

"Hnng, fuck!" is all Hanzo can muster out. He's suspended with the most intricate ropes Jesse has done yet, and before he even started the gleam in the cowboy's eyes told him it would be a long session.

"You're being so naughty today, what's gotten inta you? Well no matter, I got another plug for you, just 'cause you're my favorite," Jesse teases as he slowly pulls the already sizable plug out of Hanzo's ass and lubes up an even bigger one. He teases Hanzo's rim before starting the slow glide into that sweet hole.

"Ah, ah, ah, hmmph, Jesse!" Hanzo fights the ropes and squirms as his hole stretches around the toy, and Jesse makes the burn even sweeter by letting the widest part play with his rim a few times.

"Y'know this can all be over if you just do what I ask, baby. All you gotta do is beg for me." Jesse whispers in Hanzo's ear, nibbling it to be endearing.

Hanzo grimaces with the burn, the pressure easing off as he adjusts.

"That better darlin'?" Hanzo only has the ability to nod his head, until a quick slap across his ass gets him to bark out a "Yes sir."

"Well wouldn't you know it, a package came in t'day, and it happened to have a little gift for you," Jesse chuckles not unkindly, "well, it ain't all THAT little." And with the current toy half hanging out of his ass, Jesse disappears behind him and returns with the prettiest bad dragon Hanzo had ever seen. He needed it in his ass, now.

"Fuck, sir, Jesse I- I please put it in my ass! Please!"

"Uh uh uh, what was the magic phrase I needed?"

"Please put it in my fat ass's tight little hole!! Please sir I need this dildo in my ass! I want you to spit roast me with it!"

"Hush hush, that's a good boy. Now just relax..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh if you get off to this stuff I would be honored to hear it. Yell at me about prompts or whatever on here or over at mchanzor76silliness on tumblr (I need a better name I know).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with any other prompts/things you would like a little blurb of, or bug me over at my tumblr (mchanzor76silliness).


End file.
